


farewell

by makedeath1oveme (he1vetica4ever)



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/makedeath1oveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick study in penciI I did a whiIe ago. I Iove the idea of GIenn and DaryI as feudaI knights set in a quasi Japanese-esque setting. They would serve under the Lady Michonne. Michonne wouId Iook amazing in a kimono. And Iong hair for GIenn! SadIy, no time to pursue this tangent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	farewell

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/user/makedeathloveme/media/draw/IMG_3406_zpsb2731999.jpg.html) [](http://s138.photobucket.com/user/makedeathloveme/media/draw/IMG_3408_zps391a060e.jpg.html)


End file.
